Turtledoves
by Emylisis
Summary: Guaranteed to be an engaging story. AU where episode 13 never happened, fluff, slash. Pairing MikotoxMunakata. A collection of oneshots that will continue to be added to.
1. Chapter 1-

Turtledoves

**AN: Guaranteed to be an engaging story. Crack AU where episode 13 never happened, fluff, slash. Pairing MikotoxMunakata and I own nothing within this fanwork.**

"I'm glad you understand us, Prime Minister," Munakata said with finality, glaring at the screen as he ended the call. He hated dealing with politicians. Lack of politicians was one of the main reasons he was still considering Awashima's request for a hostile takeover of the country. It wouldn't be that hard, Munakata mused, probably a week at the most for organization and then-

"Sir!" A nameless underling burst through the door, thrusting a rolled piece of paper forward and interrupting Munakata's thoughts. "Your boyfriend has sent an A-level request for your immediate assistance!"

Munakata sighed, motioning for the messenger to hand him the roll of paper. If this was another attempt to get him to go to an amusement park during work hours, Suoh was going to be very sorry.

"Since, when do you have a boyfriend?" Fushimi asked, poking his head around a corner for whatever reason. That kid was weird. Munakata ignored him, continuing to read the scrawled missive. He could have sworn he'd seen HOMRA using technology, yet they always insisted on sending him messages using paper. He had a suspicion it was just to annoy him.

"Way to be out of the loop Saru, Captain and the Red King have been dating for, like, six months and eleven days now," another unimportant SCEPTOR 4 underling said, rolling his eyes while continuing to type something on his computer. "Remember that memo Awashima-san sent out assuring everyone that Captain was the seme?" Munakata narrowed his eyes, tossing the piece of paper aside and standing up.

"It would appear that this truly is an emergency," Munakata said with surprise. "I will accompany a team of four to HOMRA, Fushimi will lead it." The clansman in question nodded and slunk back around the corner to hopefully gather the requested team.

000

Munakata heaved a tortured sigh when, upon bursting through HOMRA's front door with swords blazing and coattails flaring dramatically, his team was confronted not with a rampaging gang of unicorn strains, but instead with an explosion of sappy, romantic décor. Bundles of red roses bloomed on every conceivable surface, all tied with delicate, curling ribbons. Heart shaped crystals were strung from the ceiling, refracting the low and vaguely seductive candlelight; the only source of light in the room, since all the windows were covered up with thick, red drapes. The sheer number and poor placement of the candles was enough to make a fireman faint. Munakata might have pointed out the fire hazard if all of HOMRA wasn't already the biggest fire hazard in the city.

"He's here!" Someone whispered, obviously crouched somewhere behind the ancient, wooden bar that was currently covered in satin bows and champagne bottles. Munakata sheathed his sword with an eye roll and strode forward with full intent to confront whatever lackeys were doing a lousy job of concealing themselves and demand to see their irresponsible leader. He motioned to his team, directing them towards the bar and slapping Fushimi's hand away from where he was poking a candle. They were halfway across the room when he heard a click and the first notes of his favourite love song began to play. Munakata narrowed his eyes in suspicion, shifting his footing subtly just in case he was about to be on the receiving end of a nasty prank. He did not want a repeat of the slime incident, it had taken him ages to wash and restyle his hair. Suoh should know better after being treated to a month without sex, Munakata thought ruefully.

_Click._

Munakata jumped back when a heart shaped spotlight hidden somewhere within the roses on the ceiling suddenly lit up and illuminated a patch of the stairwell leading upstairs. There were three floors to HOMRA, and Munakata was only vaguely familiar with the third one, thanks to a rather fun evening spent sneaking in through the window dressed head to toe in black. Munakata heard the distinct sound of boots trying to move quietly, and his grip on his sword handle tightened as he realized his team was slowly backing away from him. If they were in on whatever this prank was, they were going to be very, very regretful of their actions. Munakata tensed his legs, preparing to rush towards the first sign of movement. Then Suoh stepped down onto the stairs, smiling casually and quirking one eyebrow at Munakata. And he was doing all this _wearing a suit._ Munakata stared at the perfectly knotted tie, the buttons done all the way, the delicate rose and red pocket square tucked into his breast pocket. It even looked like he'd brushed his hair. Munakata made an elegant choking sound, causing Suoh to chuckle as he strode down the stairs, his earring catching the light in a really noticeable way.

"Munakata," Suoh said with a smile. Munakata cocked his head sideways and smiled back. Suoh wearing a suit and attempting to be extra suave, clearly he was planning something a little more interesting than a juvenile prank. The way that jacket hung on him… it was quite a blessed sight. Almost worth forgetting about the false A-Level request. Munakata frowned automatically at the thought.

"So, you look really great today," Suoh went on, scratching the back of his head and ruining his nicely combed hair. Ah well, Munakata though, he wouldn't be Suoh without messy hair. It was kind of sexy, really. "I mean you always look great but oh fuck compliments," he sighed, "I'm just going to get this over with." And then he bent down on one knee, and looked up with a nervous smile. Munakata stared down in shock as Suoh pulled a little box out of his pocket and held it out, pulling open the little lid to reveal an elegant gold band inside.

"So, want to marry me?" Suoh asked with a grin. Munakata gave him a long, considering look before replying.

"Yes," he said with a warm smile. Later, he'd fondly say that Suoh had had tears in his eyes while slipping the ring onto his finger, to which the accused always blamed "the damned tailored suit, I hope you fully appreciated how hot I looked in that." Loud cheering and whistling erupted from surrounding HOMRA and SCEPTOR 4 members who had appeared sometime when Munakata had stopped paying attention. He found himself grabbed around the waist and swept into a wild kiss and mmmmmmm Suoh was wearing that cologne he really liked.

"Alright, let's crack open the champagne!" Someone shouted, followed by a round of applause and the popping of several bottles being opened. Munakata shared a smile with Suoh, taking his time to run his over the expensive material while pulling him closer. He might not even mention the false A-Level request for immediate assistance. Might.

"I can't believe you wore a suit," he laughed, hugging Suoh tightly and pressing his nose into the messy hair that smelled suspiciously like there had been an attempt at using hair gel earlier. Suoh squeezed him back, burying his face against Munakata's neck.

"I can't believe you said yes," Suoh mumbled against Munakata.

Then the Green Clansmen attacked.


	2. Chapter 2-Gettin' The Boss Ready

Gettin' The Boss Ready  
**AN: A bit of lead up as to how HOMRA prepared itself for the fateful engagement party. Side pairing of KusanagixBar. And, yep, Totsuka never died in my happy!verse.**

"You seem brighter this morning," Totsuka commented, smiling as he leaned over the back of the couch Suoh was sitting on. "Did Munakata-san finally lift the great Punishment?"

"Yep," Suoh said with satisfaction. "Never pulling a prank like that on him again, that was a miserable month."

"Hmm," Totsuka said thoughtfully, looking at him with a curious expression. When Suoh raised a questioning eyebrow he laughed and said, "That's the first time I've heard you talk about a relationship as if it was going to last forever."

"Oh," Suoh said, leaning back against the couch. And that was when he realized he was in love.

000

"You want to know how I think the Blue King would feel if you broke up with him?" Kusanagi asked, sensually running a hand across the bar as he leaned on it. Suoh nodded, taking a sip of his drink disinterestedly.

"Hmm," Kusanagi said while thoughtfully adjusting his glasses. "While I think he'd be devastated and very, very angry, he probably wouldn't let it show, since he's such a professional prick. He wouldn't try taking any kind of revenge on you or HOMRA, if that's what you wanted to know. Unless you cheated on him, and please tell me you didn't because that could end very badly."

"I didn't," Suoh replied. Kusanagi blinked at him with a surprised expression.

"Really? I would have if someone had withheld sex from me for a month," Kusanagi said with a grimace. "I'm not surprised you're thinking of dumping him after that." Suoh grinned and shook his head.

"Nah, I like dating him," he said, taking another sip from his drink. Kuzanagi leaned forward until he was mere inches from his face and stared at him with narrowed eyes. It was a bit uncomfortable.

"You're in love," he accused. Suoh shrugged and kind of half nodded. Kusanagi moved back with a satisfied smirk.

"Oh, how fondly I remember a young Mikoto-san telling me didn't want me to set him up on a date," he said smugly. "How naïve he was! How unwilling to open his heart and let love grow! Wasn't it lucky that he had a friend willing to force him to acknowledge his gigantic crush?"

"I still don't appreciate that," Suoh sighed, toying with his glass.

"But look where you are now!" Kuzanagi laughed. "I'm not going to steal Best Man from Totsuka, but I'd better be in the bridal party is all I'm saying."

Suoh choked on his drink. He slammed the glass down and coughed until he could recover himself. Kusanagi raised his eyebrows.

"I take it you hadn't been considering the idea of holy matrimony?" He asked. Suoh sat in silence. Because, really, he had. A couple times. Maybe. However, the idea of someone _else_ considering his future marital affairs was a bit disconcerting.

"Munakata wouldn't want to get married anyway," Suoh shrugged. Kusanagi stared at him blankly for a couple seconds, eventually sighing when Suoh started chewing on the ice cubes in his drink.

"So, you're not saying anything about _you_ not wanting to get married and that's leading me to think there's an issue here," Kusanagi said, tapping his fingers together the way he always did when he was giving someone life advice.

"Uh, well I might have been thinking about it," Suoh replied, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "It's just that Munakata and I spent so long _not _dating for stupid reasons, and I've always liked the idea of being together with someone like that."

"So, in other words, you do want to marry him," Kusanagi clarified. "Why not just go for it then? That guy is a total romantic sap, he'd love the whole thing. Might be a bit of a diva with what to wear though, do not let him wear his SCEPTOR 4 getup under any circumstances."

"No, I don't mean he wouldn't like the wedding part," Suoh said, looking down at his glass. "He wouldn't want to marry me."

"Suoh, he's head over heels for you, of course he would," Kusanagi said with an incredulous look. Suoh shook his head.

"Doesn't matter, he wouldn't. He'd find someone with no ties to other Clans if he wanted to get hitched," he said with a resigned smile. "Munakata might want me now, but the Blue King probably intends to find a more suitable partner eventually."

"This is stupid," Kusanagi said flatly. "He brings you a bouquet of roses literally every time he comes over. Trust me, he's not going to run off and try and find someone else." Suoh shrugged in reply, downing the last of his drink.

"Oh honestly," Kusanagi sighed, leaping over the counter and grabbing Suoh's arm.

"Where are we going?" Suoh asked with some amusement as he was dragged towards the door.

"Ring shopping, lover boy, it's time to man up."

000

"Mikoto-san should wear a suit," Anna said suddenly. Everyone stopped arguing and peered at her from around the table. A small ring box lay conspicuously in the middle of the wooden surface, glinting obnoxiously in the low lighting. Suoh sat at the head of the table, still a little unable to believe they were really having a meeting to plan his engagement.

"Mikoto-san wearing a suit would be a sight to see," Yata laughed.

"I don't think I've ever seen him do up a jacket," Kusanagi mused, producing a round of laughter from the room.

"That's actually a pretty good idea," Suoh said thoughtfully. "Munakata likes dressing me up."

In the resulting silence, Suoh decided that there might be some details the rest of the clan didn't need to know.

"And someone needs to help me style my hair," Suoh added, frowning when everyone started laughing.

"Ok, well I'll add that to the list," Totsuka said with a smile after everyone had calmed down a bit. "Does anyone where we're supposed to order finger sandwiches?"

000

"Should we get blue flowers?" Rikio asked, peering closely at the florist's bright display. "Since he's the Blue King and all."

"Red is the colour of romance and roses are the flowers of passion," Yata said firmly, poking at a little garden fountain.

"But he always says that cheesy line when he gives Mikoto-san roses, it would come across the wrong way," Shōhei argued while examining a delicate crane figurine.

"_Red Flowers for my Red King," _they all quoted in snobbish accents. Suoh sighed, turning away so they wouldn't see his face heating up. He wished Munakata would stop saying that in front of other people. Suoh bent down to sniff a nice looking pink flower. The last time he'd left a big bunch of roses in Munakata's office, as part of the ongoing flower battle, he'd been reprimanded by both Munakata and his lieutenant. The stern warning about breaking and entering had been completely negated by the smile and blush spreading across Munakata's face.

"We're getting the roses," he said with finality. "There is no way I am decorating HOMRA in blue."

The florist looked extremely relieved when they left without breaking anything.

000

"Ordered the champagne?" Totsuka read out from the list.

"Check," Kusanagi shouted.

"Invited the SCEPTOR 4 guests?"

"Check," Masaomi grumbled.

"Were the SCEPTOR 4 guests annoyed at us for trying to marry off their leader?" Kusanagi asked curiously. Suoh looked up from where he was trying to learn how to tie a tie.

"Huh? No, they seemed really happy. Well they were smiling, anyway. It was actually kind of creepy," Masaomi said with a pained look. "That one chick with the boobs punched me on the shoulder and said something about being a bridesmaid." Suoh frowned and silently went back to the overly complicated knotting procedure.

"Found it!" Yata shouted as he burst through the door, holding what appeared to be a large, heart-shaped spotlight above his head. "This is going to be the greatest entrance ever," he pronounced, placing the spotlight on a table and patting it lovingly.

"Yata-chan sure seems to like all this schmoozy romance stuff," Kōsuke whispered.

"Someone tell Fushimi that," Saburōta said dryly.

"How exactly are we going to get Munakata-san here without making him suspicious?" Totsuka asked, looking up from the list with a frown. There was a general murmuring of ideas that ranged from kidnapping Munakata to planting a fake bomb. Suoh cringed inwardly, kidnapping would be a very bad idea. Munakata didn't take well to surprises. The last time Suoh had spotted Munakata in public, he had been sitting in a coffee shop. He had looked oddly out of place in nice looking civilian clothes, sipping a latte and tapping away at his PDA. Suoh had smiled and crept up behind him, slipping an arm around his waist and leaning in to steal a kiss. Five seconds later he was covered in hot caffeine and had a cut across his cheek from where broken china had hit him. Munakata had felt pretty bad about that, though. Suoh smiled, that had been some pretty awesome makeup se-

"I have a solution," Chitose announced loudly, standing up and effectively cutting off Suoh's reminiscences. "Why don't we come up with a fake emergency send them one of those official requests for Clan Assistance that we never use?"

"Brilliant! No way will he be able to resist following correctly filed paperwork!"

Suoh had to smile at the truth of that.

000

"Suoh? I'm coming in to check on y-oh my god did you try to use hair gel?!" Kusanagi stood frozen in the doorway, eyes wide. Suoh glanced down at the floor and shuffled awkwardly in front of the open bottle of gel. He'd thought that he had read the instructions correctly.

"We all thought you were joking about the hair styling, jesus," Kusanagi sighed, shaking his head and pushing his bands back with a long suffering expression. "Try to rinse that out while I grab Totsuka and a blowdryer." Suoh nodded, grabbing a towel and heading back towards the sink.

"And Suoh?" Kusanagi spoke up from the doorway. "You don't have to be anything but yourself, he's going to say yes."


End file.
